


The Time Steve Ruined "Halo" By Beyonce

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Halo by Beyonce, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: The first time it happened, it was kinda funny, that Sam can admit. But now he is thoroughly annoyed.Sam walks onto the common floor and Beyonce’s “Halo” immediately starts up at the beginning of the fucking chorus.“STEVE!”Or the time Steve and Tony make J.A.R.V.I.S play "Halo" every time Sam enters a room





	The Time Steve Ruined "Halo" By Beyonce

The first time it happened, it was kinda funny,  _ that _ Sam can admit. But now he is thoroughly annoyed. 

Sam walks onto the common floor and Beyonce’s “Halo” immediately starts up at the beginning of the fucking chorus. 

“STEVE!” Sam shouts, whipping his head to his boyfriend who is  _ literally  _ rolling on the couch. 

Natasha has a smirk on her face too, Tony’s chortling in the kitchen, and Bruce and Thor are just cracking up next to each other. 

Steve runs out of couch and falls onto the floor which only stops his laughter for a second. Sam glares at the man as he pulls himself up with a hand on the coffee table, completely red faced and tears in his eyes. 

Steve shakes his head and has to fight through his giggling to say, “Sam, I’m sorry. I am so sorry, but I love you, baby!” 

And Steve collapses in a fit of laughter again, holding his stomach and shaking on the living room carpet. Nat finally barks out a laugh herself and Sam glares at her too before turning his eyes skyward.

“Guys, this has literally been going on all day, J.A.R.V.I.S! Can you  _ please  _ stop this?” Sam asks, “Halo”  still playing throughout the living area. 

“I am sorry, Sam, but Tony has hardwired this into my system and I cannot override it. I sincerely apologize for I too wish this would stop.” J.A.R.V.I.S responds.

Sam drops his face into his hands. He didn't want to play this card. He really didn't. But they drove him to this.

“Steve, you will never see my fine black ass again if Tony does not disable “Halo” from playing every time I enter a room.” Sam says. 

Steve’s laughter abruptly fizzes out before his head pops up over the coffee table again and he asks dumbly, “What?”

“You know you heard me.” Sam states, and he doesn’t even glare. He lets his blank face speak for him.

Steve’s eyes widen and he looks to Tony in the kitchen. “Shut it off.” 

“What?” Tony asks.

Steve gets to his feet and repeats, “Shut it off, he’s serious. Tony, shut it off!” 

Tony raises his hands in surrender, rolling his eyes as he pulls out a Stark tablet and taps until the song finally stops. 

Sam sighs in relief at the overwhelming silence, and holds up his hand when Steve tries to hug him. 

Steve stops and says, “It was just a joke, Sammy...about how much I love you.” 

“It made me hate a Beyonce song. I’ve never hated a Beyonce song in my  _ life,  _ especially one that goes as hard as “Halo” and now I’ve heard it so many times I may never be able to listen to it again.” Sam seethes, and Steve flinches. 

“I apologize for my actions.” Steve says.

Tony shouts, “Me too!” 

“Shut up, Stark. I forgive you, but you’re sleeping on the couch.” 

Steve purses his lips and nods in acceptance, letting Sam turn on his heel and walk back into the elevator. 

The common room is silent for a few moments before Tony says, “I think we might have taken it too far.” 

Steve rolls his eyes and sighs, “No kidding, Tony, my sex life was threatened.”


End file.
